


A Good Day's Work: Leaving

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [6]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out is Never a One Time Deal, Consequences, Dean Stands Up For Himself, Dialogue Heavy, Evil and offhand invalidation, Gen, Genderqueer Dean, Long and Slow Process, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dean, POV Second Person, Queer Dean, Queer Gen, Queer Shadow Moon, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans, Trans Dean, Trying to Come Out When the Conversations Were More Rare, Unintended Consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A good day's work, leaving...Pack it all in, no time to remember....In which Technical Boy is a piece of crap.





	A Good Day's Work: Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interesting turn of events that wasn't really planned by the author because reasons. The things that happen when you just like smart Dean....
> 
> After finishing Of Dreams and Demons (enjoy), a sort of unintended Big Bang from 2008-2011, this is the author's new happy place. So there will be a lot of these small pieces of 'verse, sort of linear, and I have a vague plan but no outline, so...brace yourselves. lol. I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> This series has moderated comments due to several elements in the subject matter.
> 
> Adding crossover bits as I go, so no characters from Gabriel (2007) yet, but dammit, y'all should watch that movie, so I'm tagging it and eventually there will be characters from it in the AG/SPN universe. They're so much better written than how this was handled in SPN that I can barely contain myself about it.
> 
> Posting all chapters in one fic (the first) for those who prefer long fic. But this is a chapter of a longer series in which Dean and Shadow are LGBT. Because I can.

Your eyes dart between Shadow and the person who is suddenly in your living room.

The person who just-- Who just--

Called you a boy.

_Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell. Not a boy. Not a boy. Not a boy._

“Listen, you asshole. You don’t get to come around here. You definitely don’t get to come around here and hurt my friend--my best friend,” Shadow is growling.

Wait. What?

Also, Shadow is gently bracing you with one hand.

Cool. Okay. This is fine. Sort of. Sort of fine. Okay.

You can’t remember telling Shadow--well--enough, but you guess he knows. You guess he knows.

 

Shadow also seems to know who this is.

“We told you, Shadow, one day the war would be waged.”

“And? You expect me to be impressed? You little shit.”

“Well, I do have to say, Dean here’s been doing us a pretty significant solid. All that tech work. So pretty.”

“Shut up!” you manage. “Shut up, you motherfucking _asshole_. This is my house and you don’t get to talk to me like that.”

And the world warps.

Odin. Odin Odin. You are Odin’s own.

Odin!

You need his presence here, even if only in your mind.

The world is still warping and you feel sick.

“We will delete you!” the asshole in your living room is screaming, but it is a multitude of voices and they’re all screaming at you. “You willl comply or we will delete you!”

Shadow is grabbing you by the shoulder. “We gotta get out of here, it’s not safe. You’re okay but this place isn’t safe anymore. Come on, let’s go!”

And you both run. You get in Shadow’s car and you take the wheel wordlessly while he texts Laura goodbye.


End file.
